Beneran?
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: "Apa? Hinata homo?"/"Lalu siapa yang akan menikahi aku senpaaaiii?"/"Maaf."/ Apakah harus berakhir seperti ini?/ Setting cerita dari drama CD Angel Beats bagian akhir. Sedikit dirubah untuk menyesuaikan isi cerita. Rated T for bahasa. HinataxYui. Randomly Genre : Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Tragedy. DLDR. My first fic in this fandom. RnR please? :3


**Angel Beats © Jun Maeda**

**.**

**.**

**Beneran? © Kumada Chiyu**

**.**

**.**

**Humor/Romance/Hurt-Comfort/Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**Warning! : Judul gak nyambung sama cerita, typo(s), OOC (banget), Setting berdasarkan cd drama Angel Beats endingnya (disaranin untuk nonton dulu deh kayaknya -_-), genre yang campur aduk, ending yang ngegantung, sedikit mengubah alur dari cd dramanya, etc.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drap. Drap. Drap. Drap.

"Kenapa kau lari, _senpaaaiiii_?!" seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu, Yui, terlihat bersemangat mengejar seorang laki-laki yang berada didepannya.

"Aku tidak tahuuuu! Tubuhku bergerak sendiriii!" teriak sang laki-laki bersurai biru, Hinata, sambil terus berlari menghindar dari Yui yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Dasaaarrrr!" akhirnya Yui telihat langsung menubruk tubuh Hinata sampai mereka terjatuh.

"Aww! _Ittai_!" Hinata mengaduh kesakitan. Sedangkan gadis bersurai merah jambu itu hanya senyum tak bersalah diatas tubuh Hinata sambil merentangkan tangan dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah berdiri tegak.

"Hehe, _peace Senpai_." Gadis itu memberi senyum lima jarinya dengan posisi memeluk sambil menindih Hinata.

"_Che_!" Hinata hanya mendecih kecil.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa ribut sekali?" Otonashi bertanya kepada teman-temannya yang terlihat berkumpul seperti sedang melihat sesuatu hal. Disampingnya Kanade masih menggenggam tangan Yuzuru dengan erat.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, akhirnya ia dan Kanade melihat sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi. Seketika mata Otonashi melebar tak percaya.

"YUI? Kau Yui kan?" Otonanshi berteriak kaget melihat gadis mungil bersurai merah jambu didepannya yang sedang memeluk seseorang yang jatuh diatas tanah bersamanya.

"AH! _Senpai_, lama tidak jumpa." Yui berkata sambil tersenyum kearah Otonashi. "Maaf terlambat. Aku sempat hilang ingatan." Yui menyapa anggota yang lain dengan semangat.

"Cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku, Yui." Hinata mencoba berdiri sekalian mengusir Yui, gadis kecil yang masih terlihat nyaman menindih tubuhnya yang tersungkur.

"Yui membaur dengan NPC. Nampaknya ingatannya baru saja kembali, sama seperti Kanade." Yuri menjelaskan keadaan.

"Oh, begitu." Otonashi terlihat senang mendengarnya. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Hinata yang masih sibuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yui. "Nah, Hinata. Kalian jadi punya waktu untuk bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"Yah, soal itu, tadi sebenarnya sudah kuberitahu. Tapi, entah kenapa Hinata malah lari menghindar dari Yui." Yuri terlihat mengaitkan kedua lengannya didepan dada sambil memasang wajah heran.

"Hah?" Otonashi heran. Lalu ia memandang Hinata kembali. "Kenapa seperti itu, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain dan mengendus kecil. "Huh! Aku sendiri juga ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua tau! Tapi, aku tidak bisa." Hinata berteriak mengeluh sambil tetap melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yui yang terlihat sangat sulit dilepas itu.

"Huuhh! _Senpai_ jahat sekali. Kau tidak merindukanku _senpai_?" Yui segera beranjak dan berdiri. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan seragamnya yang agak kotor. Hinata hanya diam, tak menanggapi. Ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

"Terus, kenapa?" Otonashi masih bingung dengan sikap Hinata.

"Karena Hinata itu homo." Shiina akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Otonashi.

…

…

…

Hening.

"Eh?" Otonashi berteriak kaget. "Shiina, barusan kau ngomong apa?" Otonashi masih ingin mendegar kepastian yang dikatakan Shiina tadi. Sepertinya ia salah dengar.

"Karena semasa hidupnya, Hinata itu seorang homo." Shiina berkata kembali dengan ekspresi datar.

…

…

…

"HOMOOOOO?!" Teriak Otonashi histeris kaget.

"EEEHHHH?!" semua anggota SSS terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ukh~" Hinata terlihat frustasi. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAA!" langsung semua anggota SSS sontak tertawa dengan keras mendengar kenyataan Hinata.

"Kau seorang _gay_, Hinata? Apa kau menjadi gigolo di bar waria? Hahaha." Semua anggota SSS tak ada yang berhenti tertawa. Bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata saking lucunya.

"Kurang ajar kalian! Aku bukan gigolo!" Hinata menahan malu dan kesal.

"Tetap saja kau _gay_! Gigolo! Hahaha!" Tak ada satupun yang peduli dengan Hinata. Kecuali Yui dan Otonashi.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak bohong kan, Shiina?" Otonashi benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Tanya langsung saja ke orangnya." Shiina hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"A-apakah itu benar Hinata?" Otonashi yang pertama bertanya.

"Iya! Apa itu benar Hinata-_senpai_? Pasti Shiina-_senpai_ sedang bercanda kan?" Yui yang terlihat sangat tidak percaya. Jika Hinata benar seorang gay, lalu siapa yang akan menikahinya?

"Maafkan aku, itu... Itu benar. Huwaaaa!" Hinata langsung histeris.

"APAAAA?!" teriak Yui histeris. "Ka-kalau Hinata-_senpai homo_, lalu siapa yang akan menikahikuuu?" rengek Yui.

"Hmph, sudah kuduga! Sungguh aneh, hanya kau saja sifatnya yang tidak berubah. Sedangkan kami disini semuanya berubah dari sifat maupun penampilan. Aku sudah menduga pasti ada sesuatu yang tak beres dan kau sembunyikan dari kami. Dan ternyata kau itu _gay_! Hahahaha!" Takamatsu, sang biksu jadi-jadian menudingkan tongkatnya kearah Hinata. Yang lain pun hanya bisa tertawa kembali tanpa ada yang berniat menghentikannya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan… waktu saat kau tidur dan mengigau menyebut namaku sambil tertawa itu maksudnya kau sedang..." Otonashi terlihat sedikit takut membayangkan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Glek!

"Itu benar." Shiina yang menjawab pertanyaan tak utuh otonashi dengan raut wajah datar.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKKKK!" Otonashi benar-benar shock. Kanade yang ada disampingnya pun jadi bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia berusaha menenangkan Yuzuru.

"Yah, karena sudah ketahuan, apa boleh buat." Hinata hanya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Lalu ia melihat kearah Otonashi dan memegang kedua pundaknya dan berkata, "Otonashi, disaat terkahir ini, ayo kita habiskan waktu berdua saja."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. Maaf, aku tidak tertarik." Otonashi menggelengkan kepalnya secepat kilat dan menjauhkan diri dari Hinata sejauh-jauhnya.

"Senpai, kau sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi?" rengek Yui tidak terima ia diabaikan begitu saja.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Hinata menjawab.

Yui menganga lebar tak percaya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _'Benarkah? Benarkah Hinata-senpai tidak peduli dengannya sama sekali?'_

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana janjimu dengan menikahiku dikehidupan selanjutnya?" rengek Yui.

"Aku ini _gay_, jadi mustahil." Tolak Hinata.

Yui tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya dari Hinata, dan akhirnya hanya terdiam. "Hinata-_senpai_ jahat!" Yui langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat sikap Yui barusan. Ia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah pada Yui. Padahal dulu ia yang sudah dengan lantangnya berkata bahwa ia akan menikahi Yui dikehidupan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana kembali damai. Walau masih ada yang berusaha menahan tawanya, dan Otonashi yang menjaga jarak aman untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hinata.

Yui hanya diam tak bergeming walau disampingnya ada Hinata. Padahal waktu pertama bertemu, ia sangat bersemangat. Namun, setelah mengetahui fakta mengejutkan, ia hanya bisa menangis dalam hati. Memendam kekecewaan yang teramat sangat.

Masing-masing anggota kembali berkumpul di ruang markas untuk membicarakan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Dan jangan lupakan Kanade, atau _Tenshi_ yang juga ikut berkumpul bersama.

Setelah rapat selesai, semua anggota diberi kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun.

Terlihat Otonashi dan Kanade segera keluar berdua sambil berpegangan tangan. Takamatsu yang keluar sambil komat-kamit membaca kitab sutra. TK yang langsung keluar sambil membawa papan _shogi_. Noda yang siap dengan sendok dan garpunya, sedangkan dibelakangnya terlihat Ooyama yang memarahi ketidaksopanan Matsushima sebagai seorang peringkat lima lulusan pelayan terbaik dan masih banyak lainnya.

Kecuali kedua insan muda-mudi yang terlihat masih berdiam diri di tempat.

Ya, Yui dan Hinata masih bergeming di posisi masing-masing. Tanpa ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Hingga Hinata mencoba memberanikan diri memulai percakapan.

"Yui." Hinata memanggil pelan. Yui tidak menjawab.

"Yui." kedua kali Hinata memanggil Yui, namun masih tidak ditanggapi.

"Yui." tiga kali sudah Hinata memanggil Yui dan masih tak mendapat respon.

"YUI! Jawab aku!" Hinata habis kesabaran dan akhirnya berteriak didepan Yui yang duduk disampingnya.

"Apa?" Yui menampilkan wajah malas.

"Aku ingin bicara." Hinata kembali buka suara.

"Bicara saja." respon Yui sambil mengalihkan padangannya.

"Tatap aku saat kita berbicara, Yui." Hinata masih bisa memaklumi sikap Yui yang menurutnya sedikit menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah _senpai_. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tak usah berbelit-belit." Yui berkata sambil menahan amarah yang sedari tadi ingin dikeluarkanya.

_'Kenapa? Kenapa hal ini mesti terjadi kepadaku? Padahal aku sudah senang akhirnya ada laki-laki yang mau menikahi seorang gadis lumpuh sepertiku. Kukira aku akan bahagia. Tapi nyatanya? Sekarang Hinata-senpai adalah seorang gay! Mana bisa dia menyukaiku yang seorang perempuan ini? Oh Tuhan! Tak bisakah aku hidup bahagia? Kenapa semua kebahagiaanku selalu Kau rebut paksa dariku? Apakah aku tak pantas bahagia?'_ batin Yui.

"Yui. Aku, minta maaf." Hinata mulai berbicara.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." Yui diam. Tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Janji… Apa?" tanya Yui bermaksud pura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Padahal ia tau janji apa yang dimaksud Hinata. Tapi ia masih kecewa dengan kenyataan.

"Kau tau maksudku." Hinata menimpali. Yui terdiam. Lama. Hingga akhirnya terlihat bahunya sedikit bergetar. Yui menangis?

"Hiks. Hinata-_senpaaaai_. Aku kecewa. Sangat kecewa! Aku sedih! Kau jahat _senpai_. Kau jahaaatt. Hiks." Akhirnya tumpah semua rasa yang ditahan Yui.

Hinata langsung mendekatkan dirinya dengan Yui. Segera ia raih pundak mungil Yui, dan langsung didekapnya erat.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku Yui. Aku juga tak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. Ini diluar prediksiku." Hinata mencoba menjelaskan. Dirinya masih mendekap Yui ke dalam pelukannya.

Yui masih bergetar karena menangis. Namun ia tak menolak dipeluk seperti ini. Ia menikmati hangat tubuh Hinata. Mencoba meresapi segala apa yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Baju Hinata basah karena air mata Yui. Namun Hinata membiarkannya. Ia membiarkan Yui menumpahkan segalanya saat ini.

"Kenapa _senpai_? Kenapa di saat aku ingin bahagia ada saja cobaan yang harus kuhadapi? Apakah aku tidak pantas untuk berbahagia?" Yui menengadahkan wajahnya menatap Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa diam. Tak tahu harus merespon apa. Semua diluar kendalinya. Siapa yang tahu kalau dirinya akan terlahir menjadi seorang _gay_? Dirinya pun tak mau.

"Aku… tidak tahu." Hinata mencoba menjawab jujur. Ia masih mendekap tubuh mungil Yui dipelukannya. Namun, ia tidak merasakan apapun. Apa karena dia sekarang adalah seorang _gay_?

Yui kembali terdiam. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku, jika aku terlalu memaksa dari tadi. Benar, ini bukan salah _senpai_, bukan salahku, dan bukan salah siapa-siapa. Mungkin ini sudah takdir." Yui menghapus air mata yang masih menjejak diwajahnya, dan mencoba untuk tersenyum tegar didepan Hinata.

"Mungkin aku terlalu egois, sehingga keinginanku ingin menikah tak akan pernah bisa terwujud. Mungkin hal itu selamanya hanya akan menjadi angan-anganku saja." Yui menengadah keatas sambil memejamkan matanya.

Hinata yang melihat itu, terpaku ditempat. Satu kata yang terlintas dibenaknya. _'Cantik'_.

Yui membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menatap Hinata. Hinata seakan tersadar dari lamunannya memandangi wajah Yui sedari tadi, dan berusaha menutupi guratan merah halus dibagian pipi wajahnya dengan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain yang tidak terlihat Yui. Hinata merasa dadanya berdebar kencang.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

'_A-ada apa denganku? Bukankah aku ini gay? Kenapa aku berdebar karena melihat Yui? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?'_ batin Hinata. Ia meremas kedua dadanya erat.

Sedangkan Yui masih menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _'Apakah benar-benar sudah tidak bisa, senpai?'_ Yui bertanya didalam hatinya dengan masih menatap Hinata yang sedang melihat kearah lain. Ia tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang tercetak diwajah Hinata sebelumnya.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi dulu ya! Aku ingin bertemu anggota _Girls Dead Monster_ dulu. Sampai jumpa, Hinata-_senpai_." Yui bangkit berdiri dan pergi menuju pintu keluar sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Hinata.

Namun setelah menutup pintu, ia hanya bisa menangis kembali tanpa suara, dan tanpa isakan agar tidak terdengar oleh Hinata. Jujur, ia sangat kecewa dan tidak bisa menerima semua. Namun, ia tidak bisa memaksa Hinata lebih jauh jika itu nanti hanya akan menyakiti dirinya.

'_Aku masih mengharapkanmu, senpai._' Batin Yui. Lalu ia segera pergi dari depan pintu dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Setelah Yui keluar dan tak terlihat dari pandangan Hinata, Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Haah, ada apa sebenarnya dengan diriku? Kenapa aku berdebar-debar karena Yui, padahal aku ini seorang _gay_?"

Hinata lalu mengacak rambutnya asal, dan akhirnya ikut keluar untuk mencari udara bersih utnuk menjernihkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut. Dalam hati, ia hanya bisa bergumam, _'Maafkan aku, Yui.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

**A/N:**

**Hai semuanya~ :D Yoroshiku! Aku baru pertama kali nih, mampir di fandom ini. Dan ini adalah cerita pertamaku di fandom ini pula. Dan aku membawa pair kesukaanku di anime **_**Angel Beats**_**, yaitu Hinata-Yui! YEAAAYYYYYY! *joget hula-hula* XD**

**Sebenernya pengen bikin fluff, tapi entah kenapa malah stuck ditempat ==a akhirnya memutuskan mengubah plot deh U.U Mana apaan tuh, ending ngegantung begitu, ck.**

**Dan oh iya, cerita ini bersetting pada drama cd **_**Angel Beats**_**. Ituloh, yang ada cuma suaranya doang, gambarnya kita cuma ngayal sendiri –A- ckck. Dan aku ngambil setting saat mendekati ending aja, dan ada sedikit remake dan kuubah sana-sini, dan sedikit kutambah-tambahi dialog. Ya tapi, sebagian besar hampir sama sih.**

**Dan aku sedikit shock waktu nonton cd drama nya itu. Gak nyangka si Hinata bakalan jadi homo ==" Apa-apaan itu! Dia itu straight sama Yui tau! Humph!**

**Dan akhirnya terciptalah fic abal ini yang tadinya ingin kubuat jadi happy end untuk Yui ku yang imut bersama Hinata ku yang tampan. Tapi eh tangan malah ngetiknya jadi begini, hadeuh~ **_**Gomennasaaaiiiii**_** *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Harapanku sih, semoga ada kek gitu, Angel Beats season 2. Pengen liat gimana si Yuzuru sama Kanadeeeeeeee X3 juga sama Hinata Yuiiiiii X3 UKH! POKOKNYA SEMUA CHARA DEH! XD**

**Yah, udah bacot terus, gak abis-abis ini mah.**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
